List of Minor Characters
The List of Minor Characters is a list of characters who made a minor appearance on Glee. A Abigail Figgins Gunderson Al Motta Andrea Carmichael Andrea Cohen Anthony Rashard Aphasia |-| Trivia= *Aphasia, ironically, is the medical term used to describe a disability with communication. |-| Quotes= |-| Gallery= Vlcsnap-2013-04-13-16h32m35s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-13-16h32m31s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-13-16h32m20s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-13-16h32m13s131.png |} B Bassist Beatrice McClaine Betty Adams Betty Pillsbury |-| Trivia= *She thinks that Andrew Garfield is 'nerdy-hot'. *She is the captain of her school's cheerleading team. *She is shown to have fully accepted the fact she is in a chair and does not let it affect her life. *She gets mean whenever she is nervous. However, she states to be working on it. *Artie is the best person she has slept with, although she claims to have had sex with a lot of other people. *Betty is the only character portrayed by a Glee Project winner/runner-up to never be featured in a mash-up. (Harmony had Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do; Rory had I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams; Joe had Cherish/Cherish; Unique had Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl; Ryder had Centerfold/Hot in Herre; and both shared a duet of The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up). *She has the same name as Emma's cousin. (Mash-Up) |-| Gallery= Screen Shot 2013-06-13 at 15.48.35.png Screen Shot 2013-06-13 at 15.49.48.png Screen Shot 2013-06-13 at 15.51.43.png Betty.jpg Screen Shot 2013-06-13 at 15.53.21.png betty and artie.png Betty1.gif Betty2.gif Betty6.gif Betty5.gif betty and artie 3.png Screen Shot 2013-06-13 at 15.55.40.png Screen Shot 2013-06-13 at 15.56.12.png Screen Shot 2013-06-13 at 15.56.39.png Screen Shot 2013-06-13 at 16.01.15.png Screen Shot 2013-06-13 at 16.01.43.png Screen Shot 2013-06-13 at 16.03.49.png Screen Shot 2013-06-13 at 16.04.28.png Alibetty inido.png Betty3.gif artie and betty .png |} Bichette Biff McIntosh Bobby Surette Brenda Castle Britney Spears Buddy Leibowitz C Cameo Canada Candace Dystra Chandler Kiehl Charlie Darling |-| Gallery= Schermafbeelding 2014-05-14 om 14.32.39.png.jpg |} Chase Madison Chris Cody Tolentino |-| Relationships= Kurt Hummel Since the moment Kurt met Cody, it seemed obvious that he was attracted to him, while Cody entered the Bushwick, Kurt and Cody shared very flirtatious moments with each other. Afterwards, they both made out with each other, and after role-playing, Kurt refused to be Rudolph, resulting in Cody tying him up and robbing the apartment. Kurt admits that their kissing was "sexy-kissing" since it was like Kurt did not have any teeth. |-| Trivia= *He is the first bisexual male to appear on Glee. |-| Gallery= Tumblr mxd7o976Jg1qk2fyro1 500.png 8ghrfgthf.jpg 7vffd.jpg 65444.jpg 55454.jpg 4gfgrtg.jpg 3grefgerg.jpg 2gvfdgfd.jpg 1sdsedfsc. Jpg GleepreviouslyunairedChristmas.gif santakiss1.gif santakiss2.gif santakiss3.gif santakiss4.gif santakiss5.gif santakiss6.gif Tumblr mxd5p7AwDV1qcvq4wo1 500.jpg Tumblr mxcsosIhaE1qawhhho1 500.gif Tumblr mxcup2i0oc1s3qo24o3 250.gif tumblr_mxcsgwZBKe1r4ng88o1_500.jpg tumblr_mxcsgwZBKe1r4ng88o2_500.jpg istillwantahulahoop.gif meiwantahullahoop.gif oolala.gif tcs.gif tcs3.gif tcs6.gif tcs7.gif tcs9.gif tcs12.gif tcs11.gif cheerscodyhummelbery.gif jumpingrope.gif tcs13.gif tcs14.gif tcs15.gif tcs16.gif Kurt!.gif tcs17.gif Cody naughty.gif tumblr_mxd9pchKc61qg25zco3_250.gif tumblr_mxd9pchKc61qg25zco4_250.gif tumblr_mxdacfdcIG1rsagqio2_250.gif gfgfgfgfhfjfuffsijqijeoi4r8ij.gif Tumblr mxenrrFeq41r4ezfzo6 400.jpg |} D Dalton Rumba Daniel Schuester Darrell Darren David (Warbler) De'wanda Umber Dennis Halberstadt Dmitri Don Barowski Donna Jackson Donna Landries Doris Sylvester Dottie Westerton Dr. Chin Dr. Shane Dr. Wu Drummer Dwight Evans E Elaine Eleanor Doosenbury Electra Eli.C F First Cheerio Seen G Gavroche Giardi Triplets Giselle Grace Hitchens Gunther H Hank Saunders Henri St. Pierre Herb Duncan I Imelda J Jackée Harry Jake's Mother Jan Jayelle Jeff Jeremiah Jessica Jordan Stern Josh Coleman Josh Groban Julie |} K Katie Couric L Lady Tubbington Librarian Lillian Adler Lindsay Lohan Liz Stevens M Maggie Banks |-| Quotes= |-| Gallery= Tumblr n56eunbIDz1t3cqy7o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n56e3s5JN11r295ako3 250.gif maggie1.jpg maggie2.jpg Otnd.gif |} Marcia Dean Mario Marissa Martin Mary Evans Mary Halloran McConaughey Melva Texon White Missy Gunderson Mr. Baroody Mr. Danforth Mr. Hob Bandols Mr. Puckerman Mr. Puss Mr. Schuester Mr. Shor Mr. Sylvester Mrs. Carlisle Mrs. Hagberg Mrs. Hummel Mrs. Penkala Mrs. Puckerman Mrs. Schuester N Nancy Bletheim Nick (Jock) Nick (Warbler) |-| Gallery= Nick Special Education.png Nick Ninja.png Nick The Sue Sylvester Shuffle 1.png nw1.jpg nw2.jpg nw3.jpg nw4.jpg nw5.jpg nw6.jpg nw7.jpg nw8.jpg nw9.jpg nw10.jpg Niff432.gif WarblersS3.jpg 618w_glee_s03_e05_5.jpg tumblr_lu5jcviski1qgghb8o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_meujjtklDN1qamvpb.gif |} Nurse Bailey P Pam Anderson Paul Karofsky Pendleton Perez Hilton Pete Sosnowski Phil Giardi Phil Lipoff Pierce Pierce Pony R Reggie Salazar S Sandy (Waitress) Scott Cooper Sean Fretthold Shadonda Sheila Shoshandra Sr. Mary Constance Stacey Evans Stevie Evans Strando Svengoobles T Thad |-| Gallery= thw1.jpg thw2.jpg thw3.jpg thw4.jpg thw5.jpg tw6.jpg tw7.jpg Glee-Thad.jpg tumblr inline mp68c6Rq2Z1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mp68ciaxMK1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mp68d2qFJk1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mp68db1jjh1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mp68dfX1X71qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mp68dncanS1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mp68drw43n1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mp68dwnbuQ1qz4rgp.gif |} Trent W Walter Webber Wes (Warbler) Wes Fahey Whitney Pierce |-| Gallery= |} Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters